


Resonance

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble coda to 5.17 Underneath, following the rescue of Lindsey from the hell dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

He’s tried to explain but has been met with mystified glances and vacant eyed looks. They will never appreciate the magic enacted when ink flows onto paper, forming words and runes.

Wes breathes the incantation into the book cradled in his hands; soft, supple leather, the pages within yellowing and fragile. The book falls open, his finger gently tracing the symbols, feeling their power resonate through his skin.

Looking up his gaze is caught and held by the man sprawled on the sofa. Lindsey’s husky voice oozes bitterness with every word but there’s knowledge and understanding shining in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #137 "writing" for the LJ community [open_on-sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/).


End file.
